


Love Potion No. 9

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: I can't describe this. You kind of just have to watch it.Season 1 onlySong by The SearchersVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006.





	Love Potion No. 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/gifts).



> This vidlet was a result of a challenge from peggin.  
>  **peggin:** I defy you to make a good video out of Love Potion No. 9.  
>  **kitkatbyte:** _Defy_ me, huh?


End file.
